I LOVE YOU, LITTLE DAUGHTER (Delena have kid Post finale)
by TheDarkLorde
Summary: Can Damon and Elena protect their magical daughter? [Mostly fluff] SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE! (8*16) I have explored Daroline, Dalaric, and Bamon (friendships) and Damon and Elena as parents! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wrote this because the finale of TVD felt incomplete, and I couldn't find a suitable fanfic, so I wrote my own! I have planned an interesting plot ahead. I will publish, if at least five people are interested. Please read, and leave any feedback! Thanks!_

Also, I don't own any characters of The Vampire Diaries, and have nothing to do with it. I'm just another fangirl!

 **Chapter 1**

It had 4 months since Damon Salvatore had said 'I do.' And boy, had those four months been magical. Elena, of course had easily adjusted to human life again, despite having been in a sleep-coma for 4 years. But Damon still wasn't comfortable being human.

As a vampire, his supernatural strength, speed, and compulsion ability had been a major constant in his life. Now, he constantly felt vulnerable, and he was becoming slightly paranoid that he was rapidly aging. He had confided in Elena, but she had laughed it off, and reassured him that he didn't look a day older than 25.

In the beginning, it had been difficult. Neither Damon, nor his blondie sister-in-law had been able to move on from Stefan's death, and felt his absence deeply. Elena felt his absence too, as she had loved him, but she told herself to be strong for her husband and her best friend, as they were closer to him than she ever had been.

Her wedding had been bittersweet, with Damon, Caroline and Bonnie all breaking down one by one on her fateful day. Caroline and Bonnie did have a right to be sad, even a little jealous. Their own fantasy lives with their partners had been cut short so brutally. Yet, they had stayed through the wedding, and cheered with genuine happiness as their best friend started a new chapter with her now mortal husband. But only when she saw even Damon shedding a few tears in private before the wedding, did Elena realize how badly they all needed a strong person in their life.

She couldn't afford to join them in their helplessness without Stefan. And from then on, she had decided to briefly suspend her own personal grief till they became better.

Now, Damon and Elena were laying on the bed lazing together, when Caroline burst in through the door. "Get up, sleepyheads, because **we** , are going to throw a big birthday party for Bonnie!" she declared. Damon groaned, and buried himself underneath the sheets. Up! Now! She commanded.

"If you haven't noticed, blondie, I am trying not to move for a week" Damon retorted.

C'mon, she persisted. "You and Elena will be off to pre-med college next week, Bonnie is leaving for her world tour in 4 days, and Ric and I will be extremely busy once school starts. We might not see each other for months! Or maybe even a year!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Aren't you being a little dramatic, Care bear? 'Lena and I plan to keep coming back here whenever we can, and Bon-Bon is going to drop by here between countries too. And no offense, but I really don't think Bonnie is up for a party now."

"Which is probably why she needs It." admitted Elena, getting off the bed. Caroline grinned and dragged her best friend out of the room with her.

Sighing, Damon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I promised to publish again, if at least five people showed interest. At least 5 have, so here you go, as promised! This chapter is obviously longer, so please tell me if this length is fine, or whether I should go back to the previous size. Please leave any feedback. And don't worry, the main plot starts very soon!_

Also, I don't own any characters of The Vampire Diaries, and have nothing to do with it. I'm just another fangirl!

 **Chapter 2**

Damon sighed, and followed them down. "Good! You're finally here! Now get started on the decorations. And remember, don't use pink streamers near the blue lights. The colours don't match", ordered Caroline.

He studied her carefully, as she proceeded to boss around Matt, Elena and Jeremy, telling them methodically what they had to do, with the air of a school teacher giving her students instructions, and expecting them to screw up.

As Damon watched Caroline, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of his brave sister-in-law. She had been incredibly strong and composed after Stefan's death. But even if she looked cheerful and energetic to an outsider, Damon had come to be one of those few people who could see her sadness hidden in her eyes. She, like him, was still broken on the inside. He and Care-bear were lucky to have Elena help them through this testing period, until time had healed their scars.

Just then, Elena walked over to him, smiling. "Reflective much? Well, maybe you should start on the decorations before Care goes up in flames" He smiled back. "Just thinking that good ol' Bon-Bon and Care-bear aren't really doing as well as they think they are."

Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I know. I keep trying to figure out how to make things easier for them, but this is just one of those things you have to get through on your own. And you aren't doing so great either, Damon, don't try to deny it."

Damon was one of the people who was actually really perceptive when they allowed themselves to be. And hearing the gentle concern in his voice that had involuntarily crept in, she knew again that she had made the right choice about him.

"Elena, look at me, I'm all chipper! I'm holding a pink and gold streamer in one hand, a quite questionable colour combination, by the way, and a glass of my fav bourbon in another!" Elena sighed. She began to open her mouth, when Caroline squealed. "Omg, Bonnie is here! Damon, quick! Go distract her while we shift the party stuff to another room and hide."

Damon realised that they had been saved by Caroline's vamp hearing, another perk of being a vampire that Damon missed. The doorbell rang. He opened the door, while trying the hide the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, which was being decorated for Bonnie's surprise birthday party.

"Ah! Bonster! It is such a pleasure to see you. And what a lovely day. Maybe we could take a walk outside?"

Bonnie frown-smiled at. "Damon Salvatore, you are absolute crap at keeping secrets. What are you hiding from me? Move, I'm gonna find out for myself" "Not so fast", Damon replied, holding his palm out and stopping her.

"First, let's take a walk outside, where I can tell you how good it feels to walk in the sun without a gaudy daylight ring on my hand. Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ _So yeah. The_ _plot has officially started. Please leave reviews, good or bad, guys. I would love any feedback. And oh, tell me specifically about the length you would like. Is this length fine? And don't forget to follow!_

Also, I don't own any characters of The Vampire Diaries, and have nothing to do with it. I'm just another fangirl!

 **Chapter 3**

Alaric Saltzman groaned and got up from bed. It was the fifth time in a row that he had gotten up to high pitched squealing and giggling. This was an unfortunate effect of the summer vacation. Although he wasn't getting up early to wake the kids for school now, the kids were now waking him up by getting up early.

He made coffee and sat down, wondering for the millionth time how his twins had so much energy so early in the morning. He finished his coffee and lit the stove to make pancakes, when the phone rang.

"Hi. I'm Sofia. Can I speak to Professor Alaric Saltzman from the Salvatore school for the young and gifted?"

Ric frowned. He had heard this deep smooth voice before, but he couldn't place it now.

"Hey, Sofia. This is Alaric. How can I help you?"

For a moment, the voice on the other end hesitated and then dropped to a soft whisper and continued.

"We've met before, Alaric. You were offering to enroll my son Sebastian in your school. I am not calling to enroll, but I need your help. I can't say anything here, but I would like to meet you somewhere private. It's urgent."

Recongnition flashed across Ric's face. Ah yes, Sofia, the mother of the witch son. He remembered.

He had spoken to Sofia about a month back. She had declined the offer for school pointblank and had politely told him never to contact her again. In a slightly more threatening tone, she had then asked him not to let anyone else know her son was a witch. Ric realised that there had been something wrong about her from the beginning. She had been overly guarded and cautious about her son and seemed to be hide something.

Since this was not an ordinary school that could be advertised, Ric and Caroline had to gather students by personally approaching parents and asking their children to enroll. He often came across many guarded parents, but this lady had seemed quite suspicious. She hadn't even let Ric talk to, or see Sebastian.

The familiar surge of reckless curiosity pulled at Alaric. He was getting bad vibes from this woman, but he was more like Damon than he cared to admit. The slight whiff of danger was an extremely inviting break from the sudden lull in his life. He heard himself saying "Sure Sofia. Can you make it to Mystic falls by tomorrow? We can-"

"Actually," she cut in smoothly. "I'm already in Mystic falls. Can we meet at the Mystic grill in an hour?"

Alaric agreed and kept the phone down mutely. Then he switched off the stove and called out. "Girls! Get ready. Daddy is taking you to Mystic grill for breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys! Fourth chapter is here! I seriously thought I would have given up by now! But my college has started now, and it takes twice my willpower to write, so if you are interested in reading more please favorite my story and follow. And also please leave reviews, good or bad! I need to know how my writing is, and whether people genuinely want me to write more._

P.S The pregnancy announcement is very soon, I promise!

Also, I don't own any characters of The Vampire Diaries, and have nothing to do with it. I'm just another fangirl!

Chapter 4

Damon ushered Bonnie, who was grinning at the mention of the daylight ring, to the driveway outside the Salvatore house.

"Ah! So I take it you are happy being a mere mortal?" teased Bonnie. "And you better find a job now, you know, technically, you are unemployed." Damon rolled his eyes. "Unemployed? I've never had a job in my 179 year long life, Bon-Bon, and I don't plan on getting one either. Also, technically, you have never been to college, but here you are going on world tours instead of completing your education."

It was Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever!" Then she smiled apologetically, "Speaking of world tour, I came to tell you and Elena that I'm leaving for my travel tomorrow, instead of four days later."

Suddenly, the front door of the Salvatore boarding house banged open and as Caroline came out looking worried. "I don't think you can leave just yet Bonnie. We have a problem."

Alaric grabbed his phone and keys and got into the car in which his girls sat screaming away. "Girls can you please keep the volume to a minimum? Daddy is thinking, okay?" he pleaded, half expecting them to ignore what he was saying. The girls had reached the age of eroding innocence.

They nodded seriously and stopped talking. But as Alaric pulled out of the house and drove towards Mystic Grill, Josie whispered something to Lizzie, and they lapsed into hysterical giggles. Alaric sighed.

A few minutes later they reached the Mystic Grill, and went in.

"Ooh. We have never come here this early, daddy. Look, the grill is empty!" said Lizzie. "Can we have pizza for breakfast?" begged Josie. Both the girls had inherited a keen love for food, like their biological mother.

Just then, the door opened, and an athletic dark woman entered. "I see that you are here early" she said in her soft voice.

The smoothness of her voice was unsettling, and Alaric immediately started to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, the kids needed to have breakfast. I didn't know you were already here, Sofia. Have you brought Sebastian?"

"Yes, but he is resting in the hotel we are staying in. The journey was tiring for him."

Although he had no reason to believe she was lying, Alaric wasn't convinced that she was speaking the truth. Everything she said felt like a well-rehearsed lie. He motioned her to take a seat. They sat and ordered. Then, Sofia began.

"Let me get straight to it Alaric. I have not told you a lot of things about me and my family. You know my son is a witch, but what you don't know, is that he is also gifted with psychic abilities. You probably know that witch magic is inherited and passed along generations, whereas psychic abilities are not. They are rare gifts in witches with strong magic abilities. Sebastian gets his magic from my side of witches. My husband was human. There is no magic on his side. Now, around a month back, my coven lost their ability to practice expression. And last week, my son lost his psychic abilities. So our coven did a source tracking spell. We had to do it with normal magic, of course, and we traced the source of the magic that is stopping us from practicing expression. We traced it back, and it lead us to a new kind of magic, one that is unheard of, here to Mystic Falls."

Just then, a waiter came to their table with the food. He kept the food on the table, glanced at Sofia, and left. She seemed to not have seen him, her attention had shifted to Alaric's kids. But her way of looking somehow seemed less human. Although she was smiling, her attention was rapt, and for a moment Alaric imagined her as a tigress, mentally noting down the habits of her prey before she attacked. He shivered. He must be becoming paranoid, he thought. Paranoid and senile. Forcing a fake smile, he asked her to continue.


End file.
